Drunk
by Darker Than Black12
Summary: The first thing Itachi noticed was a strong smell of alcohol in the house, but the only other person who had access to the house was Itachi lover Kisame, and the shark-loving didn't drink… right? Yaoi, Don't like, don't read.


**Drunk**

**A.N: So, my first story is on a pairing I don't particularly ship, in an anime I don't watch. You better appreciate this, Nenshou.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

After coming home from a long day of work, the first thing Itachi noticed was a strong smell of alcohol in the house. The only other person who had access to the house was Itachi's lover, Kisame, but the shark-loving male didn't drink… right? Ignoring his better judgment, the raven-haired man walked further into his home. He walked into the living room, discovering 6 empty bottles of beer sitting on the coffee table beside a piece of paper. Walking over and picking up the sheet of paper, he read it, his calm expression not faltering for a second.

'He got laid-off. Explains why he was home so early.' Itachi thought, setting the paper back down. Just then, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Welcome home, love." Kisame slurred, letting out a drunken giggle, every now and then.

"Let go of me. You're breath reek of booze." Itachi said irritation clear in his voice.

"I don't wanna." Kisame laughed, spinning the shorter male around.

Itachi was about to say something, but Kisame smashed his lips against Itachi's, shoving his tongue into younger man's partially opened mouth. Itachi held still for a moment, stunned and disgusted with the taste of beer in his lover's mouth, before biting down and pushing Kisame away. Kisame stumbled backwards a bit and brought a hand up to wipe away the blood leaking down his chin.

"Feisty today, aren't you?" he laughed, approaching the shorter male once again.

Itachi stepped back and ran around the side of the coffee table to avoid the drunken man. He was fast, but not fast enough as the other man grabbed him by his wrist, yanking him back harshly. The pain that shot through Itachi's shoulder in that moment was near unbearable. Itachi fell, hitting his head hard on the ground. Stars danced in front of his eyes as Kisame climbed on top of him. Itachi swung at him repeatedly, trying to knock the older male off of him to escape. Kisame raised his fist and hit Itachi, fist colliding with the younger man's temple. Itachi stopped swinging as dark spots danced in front of his eyes, but he kept struggling and yelling for Kisame to get off, to stop. Kisame kept hitting him, each hit getting harder than the last, littering Itachi's body in soon to be bruises.

"Please, Kisame, Stop!" Itachi managed to choke out, the pain slowly disappearing as him body started going numb.

"Shut up!" Kisame yelled, hitting Itachi in the jaw.

The dark spots in Itachi's vision grew, as he closed his eyes and let himself slip into unconsciousness. Kisame grew bored once the struggling stopped, getting up and walking away; he left his beaten lover on the ground.

* * *

The first thing Kisame noticed when he woke up was a mind-splitting headache. Next, he noticed the empty space next to him that Itachi usually occupied. Rolling over, he looked at the clock on the stand next to the bed.

'2 a.m.? Why am I up now? Where's Itachi?' Kisame thought, rolling out of bed. He went through the drawer of the stand, pulling out a bottle of Advil.

"What did I do last night?" he mumbled to himself, swallowing two of the pills. Getting up, he left the room, hoping to find Itachi somewhere else in the house. Walking down the hall and into the living room, his heart nearly stopped. His angel was on the ground, not moving.

Approaching the body, he could see the slight rise and fall of the other's chest, the purple bruises decorating his face, and the small stream of blood leaking from his nose. To the side of him, on the table, were the empty bottles of beer and his pink slip. It all started coming back to him. The –was it even considered fighting, Itachi's begging, and the sick, drunken satisfaction of him beating his mate into unconsciousness. What kind of monster was he!

He went over to his angel, gently picking him up and carrying the male to their room. Along the way, Itachi would whimper slightly, weather it was because of pain or some psychological trauma, he didn't know. Lying Itachi on the bed, he gently took his lover's clothes of, as to better survey his injuries. There were so many bleeding, purple splotches on his pale skin. He looked so fragile, compared to his usual self. Kisame went to the bathroom looking for some bandages, disinfectant and tape. Getting the materials he needed he went back to the room, only to find Itachi curled up in a corner.

Upon hearing footsteps enter the room, Itachi looked up at the male eyes wide in fear, seeing the taller male walk in.

"Stay away from me!" Itachi yelled, curling up into a protective ball, shaking.

"Please, Angel, I'm sorry." Kisame said, hoping for a chance to make everything better.

"No, get out. I-I don't ever want to see you again. I hate you!" Itachi yelled, grabbing the closest thing next to him, a trash bin, and throwing it at Kisame. It missed, but what had just been said hurt more than any physical pain. Kisame placed the supplies on the stand and turn to give one last pleading look to Itachi.

"Please…"

"You're shit will be outside in a box later. Get out." Itachi said, voice thick with hate and… sadness.

Kisame obeyed, leaving the house and calling Deidara, making arrangements to stay there until he can, hopefully, patch things up with Itachi. Guilt bubbled within him, as he kept replaying the night's events in his head.

Itachi, on the other hand, felt nothing as he wrapped up his bruises. Tears ran down his face, but he took no notice of them. He felt numb, physically and mentally. His head hurt, his face hurt, everything hurt. And it was all Kisame's fault. Itachi lied down, thinking about everything, and yet, nothing. He wanted to sleep, but feared never waking up. He wanted help, and yet, didn't want to talk about it. He was cold, but no blanket could bring him warmth. For the first time in a long time, he was alone.

"I miss him." He said to no one in specific, as darkness surrounded him once again.


End file.
